What If
by Slaves To Substance
Summary: What if Harry was the real BWL not Ross? What if he hated the Wizarding world with a passion? What if . . . . Warning for later suicide thoughts, slight child abuse. ON HIATUS
1. The Beginning

A/n: this used to belong to Odelia-chan under the title of Alternative.

This is written in Harry's Point of view

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

_Song/flashback_

_**Writing**_

I looked over at the blissful Potter family. I can't say I am one of _them_ since I am ignored in favor of my more _famous _brother, Ross Potter. He is the Boy-who-lived since he defeated old Mouldyshorts as a toddler. Boy-Who-lived-to-fail-and-annoy-me that is. He barley passes his classes,

"Now Ross, remember if there is a problem with someone," James Potter slid a glance over at me which I responded with a sneer "come to me or your mother."

Shaking my head in disgust I went to search for my friends. Finding them in a compartment near the end I slid in sighing.

"Rough summer?" Ariel, my girlfriend, asked me.

Ariel is 5 foot 6 with long red hair and startling light brown eyes. She is curvaceous in all the right places while still being a healthy weight.

"What gave it away?" I asked "the sigh or the fact I slammed the door shut?"

"Both" Jackson responded wrapping around his fiancé Penny Clearwater. Cody Jackson is borderline 6 foot 2, buff, and tan with light brown hair and laughing blue eyes. Penny is as different as night is to day. She is on the shorter size being only 5 foot 3. She has blonde hair with brown eyes that border black at times.

I could hear Ross's God-forsaken voice as he yelled "Of course Dad, Love you Mom. See you at Hogwarts." And Lily's reply of "Behave Ross!"

It is my sixth year and Ross's fourth at Hogwarts. The last couple of years were interesting with Basilisks, stones, and an escaped death eater named Peter Petigrew.

I can't wait to find out what she has in store for us this year. That was sarcasm for you who couldn't tell

A/n: remember this is my first story so go easy on the flames. Thanks!

**Sneak Peak of Chapter 2"**

"Welcome students to another excellent year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Now before you eat, this year we will be having a karaoke night in two weeks. Please submit your songs to tour head of house. Thank you and enjoy.

As soon as he finished speaking noisy chatter filled the room as people piled our food on their plates. . . .


	2. The case of the Karaoke Night

Chapter 2: The case of the Karaoke Night

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

_Songs or flashback_

I strode into the Great Hall after first years have been sorted. Making my way over to Ariel I sat down in the sea of red and gold. Of course being Slytherin and Ross's older brother I was on the receiving end of many glares.

"You will never believe what I found out this summer during a day with an Unspeakable" I whispered to her

"What?" she asked

"There is a prophesy about the Boy Who lived. It said something like _He who is passed over by all those blinded by the bumblebee and runner and eaters of death has the power to defeat the dark lords and restore the World. If treated wrongly he has the powers to destroy everything in his path. Be careful of what you wish for."_ He looked over the people in the hall "I just wished I know who it was. . . ."

Ariel looked up as Jackson and penny came over and sat with us pushing some groupies out of the way. Just as Penny opened her mouth Dumbledore started his speech

"Welcome students to another excellent year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Albus Dumbledore looked around the room with that annoying twinkle of his. "Before you go and eat the meal in front of you, we will be having a karaoke competition. Bands are allowed to be formed if any of you know how to play an instrument. Please submit your song or songs to your head of house. There can be multiple entries per person. Thank you and enjoy."

As soon as he finished noisey chatter filled the hall along with the sound of silverware hitting plates. I looked over at my friends, "you know what this means?" I asked them

Jackson's eyes lit up and he nodded "we will be performing." It was more of a statement than a question

Nodding I gave one last kiss to Ariel and headed up with my house to our common Room.

Sitting in one of the chairs closest to the fire I could clearly hear Draco Malfoy going on how awesome he was at this and that. Flicking my black and green bangs out of my eye, I started to write songs down on a piece of paper for Professor Snape.

A/n: well here is another chapter of What If. . . .


	3. Of Songs and Omens

Sorry life got in the way. Enjoy

Chapter 3:

I walked out of the common room early the next day and headed to breakfast, a piece of paper in my hand. Smiling slightly I hummed the tune of take it out on me by thousand foot Krutch

_It's not worth it_

_It's not workin'_

_You wanted it to be picture perfect_

_It's not over,_

_You don't have to throw it away._

Looking at the people gathered in the Great Hall completely ruined my mood. There was my brother swarmed by media and fans asking him about the songs he was to sing and other worthless and annoying questions.

I spotted my head of house and passed him my list of songs. I smirked as he flipped through the lyrics and titles which turned into a laugh as he raised an eyebrow at my choices.

"Mister Potter, What is the meaning of this 'I hate you, Take it out on me, Lithium, Hello, numb'?"

"Smiling at him I just responded "you'll have to wait Professor" turning I sat down next to Ariel and kissed her head. "What songs are you doing" I asked her

"Oh . . . I don't know . . . a tribute to my parents, the group, and you." She responded.

I smiled over at her feeding her a strawberry.

XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Ross POV)

I laughed at another fan's witty remark about my brother embarrassing himself. It was just a perfect image, Harry standing up on the stage a puddle growing under him crying as his 'friends' laughed at him, pointing. _Crybaby_

I knew I would win since I'm the- boy- who –lived- to -save -their –grateful-arses. They may be mindless followers but they would help me further my means. The minister was already bending over backwards after he almost ruined his reputation last year with that Umbitch spewing how I was worthless and a failure compared my brother. I would show him. For the time being I turned my attention to ginny by girlfriend and bethrothed. Smiling at her I offered her my hand and led her out of the hall towards her class. _Just a few more weeks_. I thought _just 3 more weeks._

XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Neville pov)

I saw a certain gleam enter Ross's eye and shivered. Whatever he was planning against his brother would not end well for him. He may be a complete idiot but he is the son godson and 'nephew' of the Mauraders.

XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Harry Pov)

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and a sense a dread welled up inside of me. Something bad was joing to happen and it would happen soon.

A/N: Sorry again about the slow update. I have been studying for HSPTs and other tests for my school. On top of that I have had guitar lessons once a week but 'pratice' every day for 30 minutes. Not to mention the teachers piling on homework and essays since the first trimester will be ending soon.


	4. The night of Songs

Sorry this took so long a car hit my bike which hit me. I was fine so ON TO THE STORY

Regular= both singers

**Bold=** singer 1

_Ittalic_s =singer 2

Underline=singer 3

Harry looked into the mirror, fixing his leather jacket. Off in the corner was a shadowy creature that came to his aid when he was four. "Diablo, send a message to Jackson and Ariel there will be a slight change in plans" Harry told him applying his finishing touches.

The shadow nodded and left the room fading slowly as if lights were coming on.

Turning around Harry took a deep breath and stuck his hand in his pocket, rubbing a medallion used to talk between the group. Calmly walking out the door he made his way up to the Great Hall.

Dumbledore looked at the crowd in front of him. Noticing everyone was here including all the parents and other people there for support; he nodded his head and opened his mouth "Welcome everyone to Hogwarts First annual Karaoke night. We have a huge list of performers including Ross Potter. Without further ado let's begin."

A hat materialized on a stool. Reaching in he pulled out a slip of paper. "First up is the wealsy twins singing Lollipop by Chordettes."

The ealsy twins hopped upstage and began to sing

"Lollipop Lollipop  
Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli  
Lollipop Lollipop  
Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli  
Lollipop Lollipop  
Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli  
Lollipop *POP*(2x)

**(fred)**

**Call my baby Lollipop****  
****Tell you why****  
****'Cause he's sweeter than an apple pie****  
****And when he does his shaky rockin' dance****  
****Man I haven't got a chance****  
****I call him**

Lollipop Lollipop  
Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli  
Lollipop Lollipop  
Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli  
Lollipop Lollipop  
Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli  
Lollipop *POP*

_(George)_

_Sweeter than candy on a stick__  
__Huckleberry, cherry, or lime__  
__If you have a choice he'd be your pick__  
__But Lollipop is mine._Lollipop Lollipop  
Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli  
Lollipop Lollipop  
Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli  
Lollipop Lollipop  
Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli  
Lollipop *POP*

Crazy way he thrills-a me  
Tell you why  
Just like a lightning from the sky  
He loves to kiss me  
'Till I can't see straight  
GEE, my Lollipop is great!  
I call him..

Lollipop Lollipop  
Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli  
Lollipop Lollipop  
Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli  
Lollipop Lollipop  
Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli  
Lollipop *POP*"

The twins bowed as lollipops appeared in everones hands. Laughing Dumbledore grabbed the next piece of paper "Up nest is Lavender Brown singing Electricty by Ashley Janna"

Lavender started singing while a few ravenclaws helped out with effects of electricity moving around the stage and over the crown

"Ooooh I know you like all the ways I can move

Came to dance and all I can see is you (yeah yeah yeah)

You got that fire in your eh eh eh eh eyes

Ooh boy

There's no worries here

We can make some noise

Back and forth we sway can you feel the force

Tell me how you like to live you li ife li ife

Babby lets just dance dance

Lets just dance baby

I just wanna dance dance dance dance

Deh eh eh eh

Can you fell it

can you take it

Can you come embrace it

All this electricity

Do it right now

Ri-Ri-Right now

Turn the volume u loud

Gimme your electricity

I don't really care

Take me, Take me there

Can you feel it

Can you take it

Baby it's so electric

So come and play with me

We'll Dream dream dream

We'll celebrate make a scene scene scene

So raise you glass and come to me me me

Baby can you make my body rah ah ah ock oh

Whoah

Whip my hair around

I can let it go

We'll do are thing

Take it nice and slow

Baby take it over

Make it ho-ot ho-ot

Babby lets just dance dance

Lets just dance baby

I just wanna dance dance dance dance

Deh eh eh eh

Can you fell it

can you take it

Can you come embrace it

All this electricity

Do it right now

Ri-Ri-Right now

Turn the volume u loud

Gimme your electricity

I don't really care

Take me, Take me there

Can you feel it

Can you take it

Baby it's so electric

So come and play with me

More and more

Its feeling so right right right

So babby to night night night

Just give it to me

Boom Boom stereo

Stereo go

Boom Boom stereo

Stereo go lalalala (x2)

Babby lets just dance dance

Lets just dance baby

I just wanna dance dance dance dance

Deh eh eh eh

Can you fell it

can you take it

Can you come embrace it

All this electricity

Do it right now

Ri-Ri-Right now

Turn the volume u loud

Gimme your electricity

I don't really care

Take me, Take me there

Can you feel it

Can you take it

Baby it's so electric

So come and play with me (x2)

Can you feel it

Can you take it

Baby it's so electric

So come and play with me

Lavender bowed. The night continued on like this until there was a few papers left. "Next up is Arierl Sining Perfect by Simple plan" Dumbledore annaounced

Picking up the mic from where the person left it she said "This is for the school and my dad"

Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along

And now I try hard to make it  
I just wanna make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
Can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me

'Cause we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore

And now I try hard to make it  
I just wanna make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright

'Cause we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again (right again)  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand (you don't understand)

'Cause we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

'Cause we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

She stepped of handing the mic to Ross, who was called next.

"I will be singing Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake"

The moment he started to sing everyone covered their ears. It seemed he did not get the genes for singing

I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think you're special, what's behind your back?  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.

Take 'em to the bridge

_[Bridge]_  
Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way

Take 'em to the chorus

_[Chorus]_  
Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're twerking with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
_[Repeat 6 times]_

Get your sexy on

_[Verse 2]_  
I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other fuckers don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack  
'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast

Take 'em to the bridge

_[Bridge]_

_[Chorus]_

_[Verse 3]_  
I'm bringing sexy back  
You mother fuckers watch how I attack  
If that's your girl you better watch your back  
Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact

Take 'em to the chorus

_[Chorus]_

The only people clapping were his parents and his uncles.

Jackson and Penny did a duet. And finally it was his turn "And now singing Missing and Hello By Evanescene is Harry Potter"

Harry took a deep breath and started

Please, please, forgive me  
But I won't be home again  
Maybe someday you'll look up  
And barely conscious, you'll say to no one  
"Isn't something missing?

You won't cry for my absence, I know  
You forgot me long ago  
Am I that unimportant?  
Am I so insignificant?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me, not now  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't someone missing me?

Please, please, forgive me  
But I won't be home again  
I know what you do to yourself  
I breathe deep and cry out  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me, not now  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't someone missing me?

And if I bleed, I'll bleed  
Knowing you don't care  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something

Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me, not now  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

Pausing her looked at the crowd and started on the next song

Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello

If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello, I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday

Stepping off the stage he walked right out the door Ariel racing after him.

Sorry about the wait again…. Next chapter sooner than this one.


End file.
